newyoutubepoopfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Robotnik
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (born August 18, 1969) is the main antagonist of The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog series. He once wanted to conquer the world, but he adandoned those plans and now aspires to become the world's richest man and marry Yomi. Power Level: 10,000 Weapon of choice: His Pingas and henchbots Personal Life Robotnik lives in a fortress/laboratory with his robot assistants Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. It is on the top of a hill, and is decorated with a golden statue of him. When he was born to only a mother (marking the second virgin birth ever to occur) with a abusive dispostion and a hair-on-lip disorder, he was placed in a nursery under a nanny's care, only to overthrow the nanny in a military coup d'etat. Like Gaston, he ate four dozen eggs every morning, but this resulted in morbid obesity. Career Discovery of the Fourth Dimension During an epic undersea adventure, Robotnik somehow found himself in the Fourth Dimension. Things were very trippy and unrealistic. Although Robotnik does not know how he got in, he claimed he escaped by taking a heavy dose of steroids. Robotnik lead many research expiriments, knowing that he could become very wealthy. However, no progess has been made, and people are beginning to wonder if Robotnik was really in the Fourth Dimension, or if he was just high on ecstasy. Criminal Record Disheartened by his appearance, he decided the only way to make himself appealing to women was by having the biggest dick around. He broke into a Viagara factory in Mexico and deliberatly immersed himself in size enhancing chemicals, turning his penis into the infamous Pingas. He was arrested when the police arrived minutes later. Super Robotnik Land ﻿Robotnik stars in a computer game called "Super Robotnik Land". CraazyCat13 created a trailer for the game known as "Robotnik and his Gameboy". It can be downloaded here: http://superrobotnikland.blogspot.com/. Character Info Likes *Eggs *Kids *Yomi *Bowser *Scratch and Grounder *Coconuts *Momma Robotnik *Watching Ed, Edd N Eddy on Cartoon Network *Watching Spongebob Squarepants on Nickelodeon *Watching Phineas and Ferb on Disney Channel *Watching Family Guy on FOX *To go see Bugs Bunny's 1001 Rabbit Tales when he was 13 years old in 1982 *To go see Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island when he was 14 years old in 1983 *To go see The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie when he was 10 years old in 1979 *To go see Pink Floyd: The Wall when he was 13 years old in 1982 *To go see Daffy Duck's Quackbusters when he was 19 years old in 1988 *To go see Who Framed Roger Rabbit when he was 19 years old in 1988 *Pizza *KFC *McDonald's Dislikes *Sonic The Hedgehog *Tails *Momma Robotnik *Nice People *Mario *Black People *Coconuts (sometimes) *Museum Owner *Wes Weasley *Mama Luigi *Prince Gumball *King Harkinian *Gwonam *Link *Ed *Double D *Eddy *Morshu Quotes *''"Pingas!"'' *"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" *"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" *"(Singing)I WANNA BE A BILLIONAIR,SO FREAKIN BAAAD!" *"I'll have to give myself a... PRRROMOTION!" *"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" *"THAT'S WHAT I LOOK LIKE!" *"Snooping as usual, I see! *"SILENCE!" *"300 POUNDS OF HAM!" *"Tomorrow, I'll..." *"And I mean now!" *"Tea?" *"Ahh!" HapPINESS is always so much more enjoyable, when it's based on the misery of millions!" *"NO!" *"Well gentlemen, how do you like it?" *"In the word, they'll be sunked (LAUGHS)" *"PROMOTION?! What for?!" *"I'm demoting you to scrub monkey, third class. Now go and mop up the dungeon!" *"Who cares?" *"BRING ME THE VILE CREATURE WHO DREW THIS CARTOON!" *"Hmm. The train is late!" *"YOU'RE GETTING A PROMOTION!" *"I can't talk now? I'm waiting for important news from the ice territory." *"Now that Breezy is going to eliminate Sonic off the planet, it's time to lauch the second part of my under-handed scheme!" *"I'm gonna have a gameboy for christmas!" *"What is it?" *"I love this game." *"(Singing) You Are A Pingas!" Trivia *He really hates black people. *He has two penises. *He owns a rail company named Robotnik Express. He originally founded it to ship loads of KFC to his fortress, but has since expanded operations to include bombs, missiles, and various other weaponry. It has a well-deserved poor reputation, the trains often running late or crashing in fiery wrecks due to either employee incompetence or sabotage by Sonic and Tails. *He is apparently very strong, as he has been spotted carrying 300-pound loads of ham. *He is a procrastinator, often arbitrarily deciding to do things "tomorrow". Category:Characters Category:Characters - Male Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Pingas Characters Category:Sonic Characters